(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides functionality for repeated usage of a printer ink cartridge, thereby averting environmental problems caused by mass discarding of ink cartridges after usage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows an ink cartridge 100 of a general inkjet printer having a sponge 200 packed within the ink cartridge 100, and wherewith capillarity of the sponge 200 is utilized to supply a steady and even quantity of ink to a nozzle of the printer. However, because of inability of the ink cartridge 100 to be reused, the ink cartridge 100 must be disposed of after the ink within is depleted. Even though a user can reluctantly re-inject ink into the ink cartridge 100, repeated injecting of ink will slowly cause deterioration of the sponge 200, and thus influence print quality of the ink cartridge 100, resulting in inability to reuse. As a consequence the Ink cartridges 100 are disposed of in considerable quantities, bringing about serious problems in environmental protection recovery.